Wolf
by lust.pain.love
Summary: With pain, comes sweet release.


_**Wolf**_

A scream of pain fills the air. With pain, comes sweet release. The cracking of bones as the changed, grew and shrank. The pain was pleasure.. Nails lengthened, and fingers shortened. Fur grew from pours, down his chest, neck, back, legs, and arms. A mouth lengthens became a muzzle, filled with sharp white teeth, ready to tear, and kill. Ears lost their shape and seemed to shrink into the head , only to grow higher, above pale blue-gray eyes. Fur tufted the tops, and encased the sides. A sharp crack and pop, the only sound of a spine lengthening. Paws meet the ground and a long bushy tail swings in the night air.

A roar escaped the white muzzle, not a roar of pain, but of happiness. A howl follows shortly after. The new wolf bounds for the forest, for food, for prey. The ink black nose smells pray, and the white running blur follows, and then stops at the edge of the trees. A fire in the distance gives of a slight warmth. The wolf lifts his nose to the air, and takes a deep breath. _Human._ Is the only thought in his mind.

* * *

A young girl is sit beside a fire, alone, does not know the danger she is in. A twig snaps behind her. She stands, her eyes wide, searching. She pulled wand out of her robe pocket. _Lumos _is the only thought in her mind, the sticks end glows a bright white. The girl points it in the direction to the sound. Nothing. She sat back down, glowing wand still out. _Nox_ flew thew her mind, like a butterfly in the wind. Her mind turned impatient as the minutes swept by, the full moon rose higher in the air. Her eyes look up to the moon, bathing in it's glory. Slight smile graced her lips. The girl looked back down into the trees. A sigh escaped her parted lips.

She picked a twig from the ground and threw it into the fire, sparks rising to the pregnant moon. She hope that he would have been here, for she missed him. Another twig snapped. Golden-brown eyes snapped up from the fire to the blue-gray eyes of a white wolf

* * *

A soft growl, and almost purr escaped him, showing off his happiness. His nose took in another breath of the young girl in front of him. His muzzle opened in a toothy grin. He padded forward, slowly so not to frighten her. His white tail swung from side to side. _Mine,_ passed though his thoughts, standing out from the other, more wolf-like thoughts, of _prey, food, __**kill. **_The wolf shook his head, the white, mane like fur around his neck following. Once he rid his mind of such thoughts he padded closer to the girl.

The girl slowly stood up, a wide smile on her face. Her wand fell to the ground, momentarily forgotten. She took a few steps toward the pure white wolf, not scared, not terrified, but happy. She stop in front of him and fell to her knees. The wolf rushed forward.

In a flash, a large brown body came between them, antlers point at the wolf. The wolf crouched and bared sharp white teeth, created to kill. The stag reared, his hooves pawing the air. The wolf jumped, his mouth wide open, to bury his teeth into flesh.

"NO! DON'T!"

The stag swung his head to the sound. The wolf's jaws just missing his target. The Girl sobbing on the ground. _Scared_,Terrified. Not for herself, but for them. The stag swung his antlers wildly in the air and walk to the sobbing girl. The wolf, a grow echoing out of his mouth, padded to stand behind her. The stag and the wolf shared a glare, and sat on either side of the young girl. Still sobbing she swung a arm around both Stag and Wolf neck.

"Please, don't. Just..Just leave Harry."

The stag stood, gave a hard glare to the white wolf, and looped away..But never far.

The wolf rose, and walked to lay in front of the sobbing girl. His soft warm tongue ran it's self along her check, tasting salty tears. The girl hugged the wolf, _her wolf. _She loved him, both wolf, and boy. Her tired eyes fell shut, her arms never faltered in their hold, and the wolf never left.

* * *

Morning. The sun had rose, and shine with all it's might. No clouds. Blue eyes flutter open, a short gasp escaped pale lips. Something, nuzzled his bare chest. The pale boy looked down, an innocent face was pressed against him, a slight smile on her lips. His eyes widened, shock. He moved to stand. A murmur escaped her lips and she moved closer. Hugging him to her body. He froze, and looked to see if she was awake.

"Draco.."

Bright brown eyes stared up at him, the girls slight smile grew. "Good morning Draco."

Draco couldn't help but smile. "Good morning"

The young girl buried her face to his chest, breathing in the musky sent of both human and wolf. A giggle left her mouth, lightly tickling the pale hairs on Draco's bare chest. His hand lightly grasped her chin and raised her brown eyes to his pale blue-gray ones.

"Potter will be here soon, I need you to let go, so I can get dressed."

The girls eyes closed for a moment and opened again, guarded against everything.

"Alright"

She stands, not looking at Draco, and goes to gather her bag, books and wand. While she is doing this Draco stands and looks for the trousers he knew she brought. With-out looking she hands then to him and sits on the log, staring at the long dead fire. Draco sits beside her, her head looks over and studies him.

Pale blond hair, blueish gray eyes, and pale skin. There are red angry scratches on his beautiful face. After the change there always is. A small spell and they're gone. A smile graces his perfect lips. She tries to smile, but she can't, not when Harry will be here so soon. She knows, that even though he hates what she does, he'll still support her. She just wished he'd understand.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

A glaring match is started, no-one wins.

"Ready to go Hermione?"

"Yeah. Harry.. Could you excuse us for a second please?"

Harry forfeits the match, he glances over to Hermione, and nods. He walks into the trees, far enough that he won't hear what's being said, but close enough to know if she was in danger.

"Draco, I wanted to ask you.. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I mean it's you life, your choice. I don't want-"

"Just spit it our 'Mione."

"Sorry. I meant to say, Would you like to spend the holidays together? At my cabin? If you're mother would allow it of course."

Draco lets a slight laugh leave his mouth. He walks right in front of her, pulls her to his chest.

"Of course I'd like that. I doubt my mother would be against it, as long as we stray from the public eye of course."

Hermione's face lights up with joy. She flings her arms around his neck and kisses him. He kisses back. He pushes against her lips with his tongue and she opens her mouth and welcomes it in. They're tongues have a battle inside their mouths. Neither win. Draco pulls back.

"Potters waiting, and you have school. Owl me the details and I'll owl my mother alright?"

She nods, kisses his cheek, and leaves.

* * *

He smiles until he knows she's safe, even if it's with Harry Potter. He turns and walks into the forest, his home now. He walks in the directing of home, of Malfoy Manor. He mother would be waiting, with breakfast and news from Lucius. He snorts, not like he cares about his father. A twig snaps behind him and a stag walks out from behind a tree.

"Potter"

Draco turned to face the stag, pale hair on his arms raising, his mind preparing if the change comes. If a fight breaks out. The stag shrinks and becomes a naked man, a naked Harry Potter.

"Malfoy, promise me, when you go with Hermione to her cabin, you won't hurt her."

"Please Potter, is that all you give me credit for? Have I ever hurt her before. No. Do you think I'll start now? And why should I? My promise mean nothing to you remember?"

"Your right, then I demand an Unbreakable Oath."

"That's unnecessary."

"How so Malfoy?

"Because I had my mother place a spell on that if I ever hurt Hermione, every scratch I could give her, would be a deep cut in me. You think I would trust myself, like this, around her?"

"I don't know Malfoy, but if you hurt her so help me Merlin, I'll kill you."

"Point taken Potter, now leave."

Draco turned his back on Harry and walked away, not listening for other words from the naked boy. The sound of Galloping told him that Harry left. With a growl in his throat, Draco shed his trouser, and changed. Usually a smooth calm wolf would emerge, but he was angry, and the wolf emerged with his hackles raised, and teeth bared. He sniffed the air, if reeked of Stag, so he ran till the air was different.

* * *

He ran, and didn't stopped. He didn't stop for the rabbit, nor the injured doe. No he didn't stop till he reached the gates of Malfoy Manor. With a howl from his lips the gates opened, he chased though then, changing from wolf to boy as he ran. With the flick of his wrist the doors opened and house-elves rushed to great him, one bringing a pair of trousers and a robe. He nodded his thanks and rushed to his mothers room.

"Hello Draconis, how's Hermione dear?"

"She's good mother, how are you"

"I'm alright, there's a letter on the table from your father. Please read this one Draco. It would mean a lot to him"

"Yeah right."

Draco gave Narcissa a peck on the cheek and grabbed the letter and walked to his wing. While he was walking he opened the letter took a glance at it's contents. and incinerated it. He snorted, his father care about him, yeah right. He reached his room, pausing outside the door, he walked into it. He strode directly to his bed, pulled his trousers off, along with his robe and crawled into bed. He fell asleep but didn't dream. He never dreamed anymore, he only remembered.

* * *

To be continued? Depends on reveiws. 


End file.
